How to get to this, Draco?
by Peter Maifayr
Summary: The war is over and Harry decides to finish his studies and break their relationship with Ginny. But a visit to Place Grimauld makes him see that this course will not be like others ... HarryXDraco, DH spoilers


Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, just amuse myself**  
**

**How to get to this, Draco?****  
**

**Changes after the war**

_Draco. Draco, wake up, now it's time_.

Draco snuggled between the covers while Harry shook him by the shoulders tightly. But it seemed that it was no use. Sighing, Harry thought that it was always the same. Draco had great difficulty getting up early, especially when he had some major event. And that day was very important: he was the trial for his participation in the second war against Voldemort. Harry looked at his watch and saw that it was still early, so he decided to let him sleep a little more and went down to tea. Anyway, four years had passed since the end of the war and now began the trials: that the Wizengamot wait a few minutes is not going to happen.

As Kreacher served him tea and toast a few wondered how could he have done with Draco, because that really was weird: so so weird.

Before the Battle of Hogwarts Harry had seen Draco a few times this past year. One was in the mansion where he lived when he was captured by Greyback. Draco had been forced by his father approached to confirm that really had captured Potter. At its height, and despite the sharp spell that Hermione had distorted the features of his face, had failed to notice that Draco had recognized him, but he was afraid to give him away, perhaps because it knew what he risked his former school enemies. Harry also saw that Draco was paler and thinner than normal, shaking for no reason and tried to go unnoticed. Even when escaped from the dungeon where they were locked up and confronted Bellatrix, Narcissa, Lucius and Draco himself, as he cast spells with reluctance, without any desire to hurt anyone. One time he had to Hermione in front and there was no mistake possible, but failed: Harry seemed to see as at the last minute deflected his hand up, blowing up part of the plaster molding adorning the ceiling of the Malfoy.

Shortly after they had seen at Hogwarts, in the Room of Requirement. Harry had gone for the diadem of Ravenclaw. When they had located he had been caught Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, with the idea of capture him and bring him to Voldemort. But at the last moment the plans had been twisted and Crabbe and Goyle had decided to kill him right there. Never forget the expression of anxiety at that moment Malfoy, but Harry knew he attributed to his teammates fail and he would be the target of the wrath of Lord Voldemort. Later he learned that was not why was afraid Malfoy.

Also saw him after the battle in the school lunchroom. Harry was on the floor where they ate the teachers trying to comfort Ginny, whom he seemed inconsolable. On the corner of his eye saw the door open and entered the dining room the entire Malfoy. First Lucius, defiant and jingling the silver-headed cane he carried, and behind him Narcissa and Draco, in much more humble attitude, their gaze fixed on the ground. They sat on a bench, mother and son to one side, the head of household in the other, and Harry Draco he watched more carefully. When he finally looked up from the table, saw that face reflected a range of emotions he had never dreamed of associating Draco. At that time reflected fatigue, fear, anxiety, uncertainty. He saw Professor McGonagall stood before them and threw a deep look of contempt, at which time Harry felt a brief access of grief and compassion for his sworn enemy so many years ago, shortly but an intensity that frightened him.

After the war had not had much free time. He had returned once more to Privet Drive, only to find that their uncles and his cousin were good (at the request of Hermione, gave him the same as they were), had collected their last belongings and had settled permanently in Grimauld Place. Though he was very funny to live there because it was full of memories of Sirius, was the only place I had. With the help of Hermione and Kreacher gave him a little more cozy air within the possibilities offered by this sinister home, of course. Often received visits from friends, and some were installed there a few days when they had to do some management in London, as Parvati and Padma Patil and Neville, with what was happening all the time busy. All had spent at one time or another there, as if he wanted to be left alone or were afraid to do some Potter-style madness. All had been there at one time or another. Everyone except Ginny.

When he finally defeated Voldemort had promised himself that he would resume his relationship with Ginny, he would never leave her. It was proposed within a couple of days to go to the Burrow and talk to her because he was shattered by the death of Fred and assumed he would be with his family. After a little more than extended term did not seem decent to talk about dating during a wake or funeral that followed. Once finished decided to extend the deadline another week, so that Ginny is used to the loss of his brother and his family were close then, as the Weasley's needed more than him. And gradually, almost without realizing account, was looking for an excuse after another not to go to the Burrow: doxys again have olive green curtains in the room, had to go to buy food urgently, he spent two full days trying to pick up the box Walburga Black in the lobby or trying to repair the tapestry with the Black family tree. Whenever he could think a thousand things most urgent to do before going to see Ginny.

One night in early July, she awoke startled and sat up in bed. It had been two months since the end of the war and had not spoken to Ginny, she had not seen, and what seemed more serious: he had more than a month without thinking about it at all. It was no longer postpone his engagement, if not now have to think if I really wanted to restart his relationship with Ginny (his mind rather said to start). Harry discussed his feelings and discovered that if he was on duty with Ginny, because that was what was expected of him, because it was the right way to act. He was surprised to see that he felt the same when Cho left him: a bit of grief and affection, but nothing more. Now if I had to talk to Ginny. The next day, without fail.

In the morning he woke with a terrible knot in my stomach. He had intended to go immediately to the Burrow, but stopped in little things like making your bed in perfect shape or try to remove an invisible spot on the shirt he was wearing, so he decided that either now or never would . He went down to the kitchen, took a pinch of a powder in a bowl of green that was on the chimney, was introduced to her and with trembling voice said:

_At the Burrow!_

After a few seconds looking rooms and kitchens to turn his eyes fell to his knees on the hearth of the Burrow. He left shaking off the soot and the first thing he saw was Mrs. Weasley in the room, staring with open mouth:

- Harry, darling! How are you? Have you had breakfast? Come, come into the kitchen.

And although he said it with kindness as always, Harry noticed he had dark shadows under his eyes and was missing some of the joy that characterized it. Taking a deep breath let go of his arm and said:

- Sorry Mrs. Weasley, but I come to talk to Ginny. Is she at home?

- Yes, of course it is - she smiled, thinking to know the reason for the visit and hurry the boy -. It is feeding the chickens. Now, do not waste any more time.

That only served to put more nervous. It was clear that the family was assumed that the two get together again and Molly did not suspect that Harry's intentions were just the opposite. He crossed the kitchen door and went to a small courtyard where there was an old wooden building that served chicken. Just when I was about to enter, the door opened and Ginny came with a bucket in hand, stumbling over it and falling to the ground. Embarrassed, Harry held out a hand to help you get up, but she ignored them and raise herself. That was not good.

- He ... hello Ginny - managed to say with much effort. His tongue stuck to the palate and throat completely dried -. How are you?

- Well, thanks - and went without looking into the interior of the house.

Harry had expected something, but not I stop feeling hurt. I had to do something and now.

- Ginny, wait! "He came running, thinking I was not going to make any particular case. When he was next, he said trying not to sound too serious -. Well, I ... this ... I believe we should talk, right?

- Yes, Harry? And what, may I ask? - His eyes flashed and was grabbing the handle of the bucket with such force that his knuckles were turning white -. What do you want to talk about Harry? How they have ignored me these last two months? How they have left me alone when I needed you most, after the death of my brother? For which I hope will not come to invite me to drink in Diagon Alley as if nothing had happened. You're not that dumb.

- No, I .... Ginny, came to talk about us, about why I did not come earlier.

He dropped the bucket, crossed his arms under your chest and in cold, defiant attitude Ginny said:

- Okay. It begins, I hear you.

And Harry, awkwardly at first, with more security after he was telling Ginny all the reasons that had not gone before the Burrow first by leaving her alone with pain, then to be with his family until finally realized that he had not wanted to start a relationship with her, at least not at that time. Almost dropped it straight out as I had never cut with a girl (theirs on Cho went down almost before it started), and believed that he was not having much feeling in that moment. Ginny did not take his eyes off little by little his expression was softening.

- Sorry for having tried this before, but it hurt that you were not by my side when he passed it to Fred. They were hard times and I need you here beside me. Not as a boyfriend, but as friend. He needed me all possible friends, my home has been something crazy mom crying when we heard she did not think to look without seeing, staring into space. And George ... imagine as is George. Now he is spending a few days with Lee. I hope you do good, because we do not think we can help.

- Sorry, but I was a mess, not knowing how to act in a moment. It is the first time I am in this situation, Ginny.

Ginny, a better mood and I look with an amused expression on his face and said:

- As for our not worry Harry. I've left plenty of time to reflect, and I began to see some things clear. For Merlin! If you should have seen them for years! But I was blind and only saw you when you looked to the future, I imagined him without you by my side. But clearly you do not want anything with me. And I do not want it with you.

That wounded in the depths of the male ego of Harry. He had always been convinced that Ginny was madly in love with him. Her words produced a strange feeling, as if forever dismiss an old friend. But he also profoundly relieved.

- Oh, no? But I thought ... well what you were hoping they were together.

- No Harry, not anymore. I've told you before, but if you want to repeat. My anger is not because you have not appeared at my door, astride a white horse, asking for my hand while my parents (and all my brothers) gave us his blessing. My anger is because you have not been with me in the hardest moments of my life. But now I know what you have in mind, and if we add that to your great sportsmanship, no wonder you have not been before.

And then she said something that stuck in Harry's brain:

- During these two months has given me time to think about you, about me, about them. And while you may seem strange, I've also thought about your relationship with Cho. I concluded that I could never be happy next to someone like you. And you'd be happy hard next to someone like me, that's for sure.

- But ... What do you mean Ginny? How could I not be happy with you? -a shadow of doubt crossed his mind -. Cho ... Ginny, you're not thinking for a casual Cho and me ... that if so and I gave you ...

But Ginny's laughter, of which he liked so much before, he could not finish.

- No, Harry, no! None of that! "I was difficult to speak because of the laughter and Harry was beginning to be anger-. Sorry, I should not have laughed. Not Harry, not what I meant when I referred to Cho. I meant I had thought about the kind of relationship you had with her.

Harry felt more and more confusing. Not only Ginny knew what he had said before, if he had thought long and hard about him and his relationship with Cho Chang, and gave the impression that he knew something about him that Harry knew himself. Ginny seemed that it had terminated the conversation, as it picked up the bucket from the ground and grasped the handle of the kitchen door, but before getting turned around and said:

- Do not give a lot of laps, or try to understand now what I'm saying. When you have to know that I speak, I know, -and with a little spark of humor that characterized added -. But just remember one thing: you're a Gryffindor, be brave.

And before entering the kitchen as Harry heard muttering

- You're going to need ...

* * *

So this is my very first long f.f. in englis....reviews? corrections of spelling?? Everything is welcome...


End file.
